Sakuya Ayanokouji
|gender = Female |weapon = Her doberman |height = 142 cms |sizes = 70-48-68 |personality = Tsundere, Rude |type = Manipulative, Violent |japanese = Kaori Mizuhashi }} “…create an eternal love…” Sakuya Ayanokouji (綾小路咲夜 Ayanokouji Sakuya) is a character from the Yandere No Onna No Ko Drama CD 2. Personality Spoiled to a fault, Sakuya has been raised in extravagance and luxury all her life. She believes that with enough wealth and influence, she can have everything her heart desires. Beneath her haughty demeanor, she has trouble expressing her feelings for the Protagonist, even to herself. Even though she's surrounded by vast riches, accompanied by her many servants and a faithful dog, Sakuya's frustrated at and envious of the attention he receives from his other female friends. She loves the Protagonist, although she isn't honest about her feelings for him, often calling him a “lowly commoner”. In spite of that, to her he is the most important person in the world, worth risking her status and pride for. Unfortunately for him, once she's determined to get something, she will never relent until it’s hers. This includes him, as she begins to resort to threats to keep him by her side. She intends to keep him imprisoned in her mansion as her most valuable and dearest possession.http://www.edge-records.jp/title/nemurenai/04yandere/ Role Sakuya’s track See: Yandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai: Sakuya Ayanokouji Sakuya calls the Protagonist to her mansion because she wanted to discuss something with him. When he arrives, he falls asleep on the sofa in the guest room, because of how much the school day wore him out. When Sakuya arrives, instead of waking him up, she lets the Protagonist sleep and puts his head on her lap. She states that she believes he needs to stay in her mansion forever. When the Protagonist questions her, Sakuya reluctantly admits her feelings for the Protagonist. She tells him she's concerned because of how much time he spends around other girls. While Sakuya is talking to the Protagonist, Iori and Yumemi try to invade her mansion. Sakuya's guards find it easy to deal with them. She states that the guards were allowed to do anything, as long as they aren't killed. She states that plans to do something about the families of Iori and Yumemi so it would have them taken care of. Sakuya then tries to blackmail the Protagonist with money so she can always be with him, but he declines. Thus, Sakuya confines him and has her doberman guard him, forcing him to live with her forever. Iori’s track See: Yandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai: Iori Nanamiya Iori is envious of Sakuya, due to the fact that Sakuya/the Protagonist have a close relationship, and because he called her by her first name*. She then hexes Sakuya, which causes Sakuya to feel the same pain as Iori. Later, to complete the hex, Iori burns the amulet she used to curse her, causing Sakuya to die of a heart attack. (*calling someone by their first name in Japan indicates you have a strong relationship/friendship with one another.) Yumemi’s track See: Yandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai: Yumemi Takanashi A jealous Yumemi decides to murder Sakuya, because Sakuya wanted to buy ownership of the Protagonist. She attempts to take him to her room, but the Protagonist discovers her intentions and this causes Yumemi to snap. Yumia’s track See: Yandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai: Yumia She doesn't appear in that track or CD, but her family's industry created the Type Sakuya-9 robots (based on her name). Yumia is one of them. Trivia *She her appearance can be compared to that of lnagi Sanzenin, from the anime Hayate the Combat Butler. Both of them are rich, have tsundere tendencies, and keep a ferocious pet. *She is voiced by Kaori Mizuhashi, who also voices Alice Sakuranomiya. Both are yandere with tsundere tendencies. Category:Characters